Bonnie and Clyde
by Atheniandream
Summary: When you trust, you fall..


WARNING: Has not been Beta'd , so whatch it!! :)Read anyway...   
  
Title:Bonnie and Clyde  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: A little trust, romance and Humour-Some. Lsight Fluff, not much.  
Pairings: Who do you think, where are we (If you didn't guess, SJ)  
Spoilers: Nothing.  
Season:Six-seven or future maybe in places.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When you trust, you fall...  
Author's notes: Was supposed to be valentines day'd but i'mm not sure it fluff enough HEHE  
Disclaimer: (Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.   
This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands.   
No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.)  
Basically, there NOT MINE!!! DON'T RUB IT IN!!  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bonnie and Clyde  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Two figures angled themselves, feet spread to the ground, staring at the cliff beside them.  
"Colonel, there right behind us!" She screamed amidst the wind, which tore it flutters of fury   
and anger around them.  
"I'm aware of that Carter!" he shouted through the storm that they both sure were coming from   
behind.  
  
Or RATHER, in front of them.  
Two figures stood, a little longer.  
Hand in Hand.  
  
One, a little scared, the other absolutely dog gone terrified.  
  
"So, what do you suggest, that WE DO?"  
  
Her brow twitched barely, gaze not moving from the revien.  
  
"Well I'm a thinking that there are...about TWO options."  
  
The wind caught her jacket for a moment; he couldn't have reach for her quicker, pulling her   
waist and lapel in unison.   
"The first?" She winced at the ice in the air, trying to reply and keep the wind from taking her   
hair. And right from her scalp.  
  
"Is turn around and. we'll die."  
  
"Umm, Don't like that one!" If they hadn't been near death-again-that comment might have   
made him kiss her.  
Or given yet another reason to. "And the second?"  
  
"Jump." The reply was simple.  
Jump?  
Or Die.  
  
She gazed down momentarily at the water more than a mile below the top of the ravine.   
It had to be more than a mile. She looked behind her, then back to his face, his gaze alternating,   
flickering from one eye to the other.  
  
"The fall alone-"  
"*We* could make it."  
  
Her eyes grew, searching his statement.  
We...  
There'd always been a *we* aspect between them.  
{We can't do this.}  
Before   
{We better get back.}  
it had always been used  
{Colonel, don't you think we should wait for-}  
to get them out of sticky situations.  
{Are we okay?}  
Once more?  
  
"We?" she whispered. Like she was trying the word on. To see if it fit. About as damn close   
as she was ever going to get to a Ring.  
The verbal declaration.  
  
The 'Welcome committee' was growing nearer, the staff blast could be heard a mile off.  
They were used to it.  
  
"*We* could drown Colonel, our packs could-"  
"Trust me."  
  
"We're like god damn Bonnie and Clyde..." She grumbled quietly, but loud enough for him   
to catch the tail end.  
"What?"   
"Bonnie and Clyde. They fell *kinda* in love, they reeked havoc, and they died loving each other   
till the end."  
"Great. Just great." His sarcasm was at it's lowest in these situations. "Trust me."  
  
One word.  
But the power it held, could burn the fuel of a passionate victor to light up the Galaxy and glisten,   
hazardous and enticing...  
  
He pushed her to the edge, tightening his grip on her hands, which were beginning to sweat again.  
She bent over briefly taking in on last breath.  
  
And looked into his eyes. "Always."  
  
It was simple. Trust? Always.  
  
She barely had the time to say it.  
She was already in the air,  
Floating,  
Gliding.  
On the chill of the wind,   
  
On his trust...  
  
=================  
"So what happened?" The little girl asked her father, who was beginning to get tired of this   
as the 'Bedtime story' and had resorted to tapping on the bed lightly with his finger.  
But, like her mother, the eyes won again. Damn it.  
"Anna, you now what happened!!" He couldn't help but lightly poke the end of her button nose.   
He was all for the annoying father routine.  
"You got home, and lived happy ever after with a dog, two kids and a pond?"  
"Uh, something like that. Now go to sleep."  
=================  
  
Like it? Don't like it?  
Yea well I DON'T CARE...................I'M KIDDING!!! :)  
Pwease.............feed me?  
  
Athena-The joker, the Elmer Fudd of the work space. Umm. 


End file.
